


The Birthday Present

by Katelyn8467



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, F/M, Fisting, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn8467/pseuds/Katelyn8467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kirsty's birthday, and Tony knows just what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kirsty, who requested each element. Story has not been beta'd.  
> I do not own Tony Stark, story is purely for entertainment purposes. This never happened, because if it had then Kirsty would be floating around on cloud 9.  
> It's not really non-con, but I've included the tag just incase :)

Kirsty tried to move her hands, but they would not budge. She looked up to see Mark 42 pressing them into the mattress. She rolled her eyes as Tony walked into the room dressed in a towel, fresh from the shower.

“Ah, you’re awake”

“What is all this for?” Kirsty looked at Mark 42 as she asked the question

“Well it is your birthday, so I thought I would treat you”

“And what exactly are you treating me to Mr Stark?”

“Me obviously. The best gift in the world”

Kirsty laughed as Tony let the towel fall from his hips. His cock already semi hard from seeing Kirsty restrained in this way. He climbed onto the bed and parted her legs, running his hands up the inside of her thighs as he moved further up the bed towards her, her legs falling open for him.

“Have you been playing already? Looks nice and wet down there”

“And how do you suppose I do that, without the use of my hands?”

“Well you’re always doing it. So I just assumed that you had been doing it before Mark 42 got involved”

Kirsty lifted her head and looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Am I getting my birthday present today, or do I need to wait until next year?”

“Well if you are going to have that attitude, I might just leave it until Christmas”

“Christmas is 3 and half months away. I think I will need to shower and use the toilet between now and then”

“Maybe I won’t let you”

Kirsty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was tired of this game already. This birthday present had better be worth all the shit she was taking at the moment. When she opened her eyes she was met with Tony’s.

“Finished contemplating killing me once you’re free?”

“No”

Tony smirked, his fingers running from Kirsty’s butt cheeks to her wet cunt, Kirsty gasped as he roughly pushed two fingers into her.

“Shut up Kirsty. I don’t want to hear another word from you until I am finished with your birthday present. You are allowed words of praise however, because I like to know I’m doing a good job”

“And what if I keep talking?”

“Then I’ll shove my cock in your mouth and shut you up, but then I won’t be able to give you your present”

Kirsty decided to shut her mouth. As much as she loved sucking Tony’s huge cock, she wondered what her present was, and how much she was going to enjoy it. Tony crooked his fingers slightly, brushing Kirsty’s g-spot, she moaned as he stroked it. He started fucking her slowly with his fingers, his other hand groping her tits and pinching her nipple. Her breathing became heavier as his hand moved further up, pressing on the front of her throat and cutting of some of her air supply. Tony pushed down on Kirsty’s throat, his fingers moving quicker inside her as he felt the walls of her cunt twitching.

“Enjoying that? Me cutting off your air supply? Of course you can’t answer me or all of this will stop, and you’ll be left wanting”

Kirsty nodded, her breathing getting harder as Tony pressed down further, his fingers moving faster inside of her.

“You want me to slip another finger into your nice wet cunt? Make you feel nice and full. Maybe I should push my whole hand up there”

“Fuck yes”

 Tony’s eyes widened at the answer he had received. He’d thought about bringing the subject up of fisting Kirsty before, but just thought that she would dismiss it and it wouldn’t happen. Although it wasn’t like he had fists the size of Hulk, so he wouldn’t do any permanent damage. Tony sped up, trying to bring her off as quickly as he could so he could concentrate on fucking her with his fist. He squeezed her throat as he brushed her g-spot again, her breath quickened as he did so. She screamed as she came, her juices running down Tony’s hand as the strokes slowed down. He released her throat, and pulled his fingers out of her, raising his hand to his lips and tasting her. She moaned as he did so, watching him wrap his tongue around his fingers, slowly sucking all of her juices from her.

By the time Kirsty had come down off her high and Tony had already left the bed, got the lube and got back into position. He leant down and flicked her clit with his tongue, getting comfortable he set a slow steady pace. Pushing his fingers back into Kirsty’s dripping cunt, and resting them against her g-spot he took her clit into his mouth and started sucking on it, moaning in appreciation at the taste. He pushed his tongue into her cunt with his fingers and wiggled it around, his breath hot on her clit making her wetter. Tony pulled out of her and moved closer, resting the top of her thighs on his so he had access to her better, he pushed his cock into her cunt, thrust a few times then pulled back out again.

He reached over and picked up Kirsty’s favourite butt plug. Coating his fingers in lube he pressed one against her arse, sliding in and out until he was sure he could fit a second in, scissoring them inside her to open her up. He picked up the butt plug and sucked it into his mouth a few times. He pulled his fingers out and coated the butt plug with lube, pressing it slowly to her arse, pushing slowly until she opened and took all of the plug in. It was slightly smaller than his cock, and meant less preparation later when he had his fist inside her. Tony smiled as Kirsty’s breath hitched in her throat when he pushed three of his fingers into her cunt, she was so wet he was quickly able to add a forth.

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to fit your whole fist in”

“Shut up”

Kirsty looked at Tony’s face, his eyes almost black with passion as he fucked her slowly with his fingers.

“Tony I mean it, I don’t think I’m going to be able to take it”

He pulled out his fingers and quickly brought his hand down, backhanding her face. Her head snapped to the side, her lip had split slightly causing it to bleed slightly, she licked her lips and tasted it. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes. She knew they had a safe-word, and if she did use it then he would stop, but she was also intrigued as to how much he wanted to do this.

“Are you going to shut your fucking mouth now and let me continue with this?”

“Yes”

“Good. I’m going to push my whole fist into your tight little cunt, then I’m going to stick my hard cock up your arse and fuck you until you can’t see straight”

Kirsty closed her eyes and moaned. The thought of being so completely full making her cunt twitch, which did not go unnoticed.

“I knew you’d warm to the idea”

Tony popped the cap on the lube, and liberally applied it to his hand, putting the cap back on and coating his thumb and hand, his fingers never stopping their slow pace, pushing into Kirsty, then slowly pulling back out. He pushed his thumb into her, she hissed slightly at the pain, but it lasted no more than a few seconds until it started to feel good again. He kept working her, each time he pushed into her, he was able to push in a bit further, constantly watching her face for any signs of discomfort. He continued this for about 10 minutes, lost in concentration on her face to relax and not panic, she knew if she did then it would just make it more difficult, more painful. When he looked down again he had almost his whole hand inside her, his cock jerked at the sight of her, her face flushed, sweat beading her whole body.

“I’m almost in baby, just a few more pushes and we will be there. If this hurts just tell me”

“Ok”

He popped the cap on the lube again, putting more on his wrist. He pushed in. He looked down in disbelief. His whole hand was now in Kirsty. It was a weird sensation, but his cock obviously enjoyed it, he was now leaking pre-cum all over Kirsty’s thighs. He moved his hand and formed a fist inside her, gently moving it inside her.

“Is that ok?”

“Yes”

Kirsty’s voice was merely a whisper. Tony smiled as he pulled out the butt plug, replacing it with his cock and pushing all the way into Kirsty. Kirsty moaned as he started to thrust into her arse, his fist gently moving in her cunt, his other hand thumbing her clit. It was all too much for her, the sensations that she was feeling, the fullness of having both of her holes used at the same time.

“Fuck Tony, that’s so fucking good”

“Oh I know, I can feel my cock through your walls”

Kirsty’s orgasm hit her like a train, the walls of her cunt twitching which caused Tony to moan, his cock pushing in and out of her arse faster and faster, his balls lifting slightly, he was going to blow his load any minute.

“Come for me Tony, I want to feel your cum in my arse”

That was all the encouragement that Tony needed, his hips jerked erratically, his eyes squeezed shut, panting he stilled inside her, moaning her name as he came. He let his cock fall from Kirsty’s arse, not caring about the bed sheets. He uncurled his fist and slowly pulled it out of Kirsty, he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, he ordered Mark 42 to get off her.

“Jarvis did you record that?”

“Yes Sir”


End file.
